Episode 1854 (26 October 1999)
Synopsis Peggy is waiting at Phil's bedside when he wakes to interrogate him about what happened, and why Grant has gone. She's even more nasty about it than the police were. Peggy nags away at Phil and says she's been worrying all these days. Phil says it's better for her if she doesn't know and Peggy insists that she never keeps things from them. Peggy goes on and on about "family" and Phil says Grant doesn't care about family, he messed up not only his chance, but also Phil's with Kathy, as he slept with Kathy while he still had a chance. Peggy is devastated, and leaves, meeting Lisa on the way. Lisa tells Phil she really cares about him but she doesn't want to get hurt again, and he never gives anything away about how he feels. Phil says he has loads on his mind, but he does care, he just needs time to sort himself out. Everyone is talking about Grant being alive. Robbie asks Barry in the café if he's heard about Grant. Barry says "Yes, he hasn't snuffed it so he can still be my best man." Robbie takes it seriously, and Barry says "It was a joke." Natalie gets their deposit back on the horse and carriage. Barry digs out an old guitar he got for his 14th birthday, and looks at it ruefully. Barry had a new wave/punk/rock band called the Drongoheads and he tells Roy he's selling the guitar. Roy thinks it's sad, and Barry says he was never any good anyway and he got £400 for it. Natalie thinks it's so sweet that he sold his guitar. Natalie decides to ask her father, although she hasn't seen him in ages. Sam blames Beppe for not stopping Grant, and he says she only wants him around when she wants something from him. Troy compliments Irene and she asks about his date, and he says it was a mistake, she didn't have anything interesting to say. Troy asks Irene about her evening and says maybe they should have spent it together instead. Enrico is leaving and he tells Sonia she's the nicest and most interesting and intelligent girl he's ever met, and very beautiful too. Sonia is made up! Kim failed another model audition because she was too "well-built" - ie fat. She's buying a packet of crisps and Nicky points out that Kim said she was watching her figure. Jeff has a lunch date with Pauline. Ricky is the world's clumsiest barman. Mel asks Steve if he's OK after the fight, and she says that he should take a leaf out of their book and go away - they're going to a Halloween do in Brighton. Steve says he knows the one - a mate organises it. Mark invites Lisa to Brighton with them. The whole group discuss the party and are curious that Fred told them dress was as outrageously as possible. They suspect he's a dark horse and maybe he has a wife and loads of kids stashed away. They confirm the caravan site details for Brighton and are all together. Nina invites Beppe, and he says if he wanted to get away from Walford he wouldn't take half the population. Nina says she thought with Sam going he'd be keen. Beppe is furious and asks Sam why she didn't mention it. She says it'll be a laugh, and he should come, but Beppe says he has to make arrangements before he can go away - get a babysitter, etc and he says he'll see her when she gets back. Martin and his mate wait to try to chat up Nicky, and their cunning plan is to sit at a table in the restaurant until she comes out, and they order a coke and a glass of water between them! Then Martin starts talking loudly about murderers and how Jackie will probably have to do jobs for Steve, and they say loudly "Watch out, your waitress is a trained killer." People start looking around and whispering. Jackie loses her temper and tells them to get out NOW! Martin gets up and steals £20 from a table as they leave, and Jackie and Gianni both chase after him. He runs into the Arches through the cordon and into the half-demolished site. They chase him and while looking around a lot of scaffolding falls down on them. Martin looks back from outside as he hears Jackie's shriek as a huge piece of piping falls towards her. Credits Main cast *James Alexandrou as Martin *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Tony Caunter as Roy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Danniella Morgan as Sam *Michael Greco as Beppe *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Krystle Williams as Kim *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *June Brown as Dot *Martin Kemp as Steve Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes